


No Second-guesses

by MilkJelly



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkJelly/pseuds/MilkJelly
Summary: Technical Genius, Playboy, Billionaire, Iron Man has been all these things. However, as years fled by and as the Avengers face more intense threats than ever, Tony Stark needs to choose his successor. And he has known who that will be a long time ago.TL;DR: Tony has decided to develop E.D.I.T.H., and this time, Peter is by his side.





	No Second-guesses

**Author's Note:**

> I went to see Spider-man: Far From Home, and I almost cried at least three times during the movie. We love you three thousand, Tony. This is just a little head-cannon, where Tony is still alive, and it’s about how Tony became certain that Spidey can be trusted with everything.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT!! Well, kinda.

Tony Stark looks at the teenager working next to him, the boy’s fingers dexterously enlarging holographic projections to make adjustments to his new suit, the hazy blue encapsulating the boy’s lean lower arm. The scene feels familiar somehow.

Among these machines is where Peter Parker feels almost the most at home, just like Tony. The kid learned how to operate all of Tony’s most delicate machineries within a month, and, for the first time ever, Tony feels parental pride budding inside his heart, metaphorically speaking. He still has a heart; it is a reactor pumping blood all around his body, its soft, sapphire glow ebbing at a pace synchronized to him.

Even though he has a heart, Tony Stark sometimes forgets that he is human. That is not to say he believes he has transcended the entire human race; despite the suits’ power, he understands that stronger forces out there are always gripping his throat. He merely forgets that he is made of flesh and blood, and that his brain is capable of secreting chemicals to torture him. He can become unaware of his physical limits as well as the psychological ones, tinkering away for days sustained only by coffee and snacks, sealing up the turbulence crushing against his organs, all his pain and nightmares.

Tony Stark keeps several connections with the human world to remind him constantly that he is not alone, that he is a human with mortal feelings, that covering everything up with a facade can be straining. Peter Parker is one of them. Every time Tony sees the gleam in Peter’s curious and amazed eyes, his metallic heart would soften just a little to let down his shield of facades.

The boy keeps calling him “Mr. Stark”. A perfectly neutral title, yet Peter has the ability to inject so much admiration and joy to it that it always floats in the air like a fresh bubble.

“Don’t, uh, don’t forget to adjust the boost level of your web-shooter. You said you were having troubles with the last one.”

The boy beams at him gratefully and nods, then goes back to concentrating on tuning the parameters. Peter looks serene when he is absorbed with his work; the face that is often brightened up with smiles would be illuminated with a completely different light. He is deep in thought and quietly biting on the inside of his cheek. Tony is certain that he looks similar when he is at work, simply intoxicated and dedicated.

Tony has second-guessed so many things, but picking Peter Parker to be the next Avenger was something he never second-guessed on.

He found a few strands on grey hair near his crown this morning. When he did, he merely stared into the mirror, trying to absorb his entire reflection. He saw tiny folds of time crawling at the corners of his eyes, and dark eyebags dragging underneath some wrinkles. He was still recovering from some bruises and lacerations from a battle earlier this week, and his arm twitched in pain as he leaned over the sink and pressed his forehead against the mirror, his scabs threatening to tear.

All of these lasted for a brief moment before Pepper came into the bathroom to coax him back into bed.

Just like how he never second-guessed on picking Peter as an Avenger, he will not even hesitate leaving his entire empire to him. Peter Parker will be the next Iron Man when Tony is gone.

He actually smiles at the thought without him realizing it. Peter finishes some final enhancements and looks up. Seeing Tony’s faint smile, the young boy gives an almost awkward grin; and Tony knows his faint smile can keep Peter jolly for some time.

“Is there anything you would like me to do now, Mr. Stark?”

“Not right now, kid. Come, I want to show you something.”

Tony opens up a map on his computer, then projects the map holographically into the space in front of them with the wave of his hands. Earth appears before their eyes, revolving in tranquil silence, surrounded by orbiting satellites. Tony walks forward to be immersed in this illusion, picking a single satellite to zoom in on it, then flicks his wrist to give it a nice spin so that Peter can see what is hidden underneath the exterior of the satellites.

“Tell me what you’re seeing here, Parker.”

“Uh, um… A lot of drones? Each drone is equipped with weapons that fire highly concentrated energy beams… These are Stark Industry drones, right?”

“Correct,” Tony nods his head in approval, “this map is a brief overview of my military satellites. They cover every inch of the earth surface, forming a web of information. With these satellites, you will be able to locate anyone on earth, and have access to every telecommunication stream.”

“Wow… Are you thinking about creating a system to incorporate the control of these satellites? That will be very powerful but also dangerous.”

“Yes, and she is already under development.” Tony brings his hands together to collapse the projection and return to the main interface. Among the various folders and files, there is an executable marked with bright red.

Tony’s hand hovers over the program icon for a few seconds before he retracts it.

He would like it to be a surprise.

“... but she is not ready yet, you might meet her some day.”

Peter’s alarm buzzes, signaling that it is past 10 pm, and it is time for Peter to go back to Queens. Peter rushes over to turn off the alarm, then looks at Tony almost apologetically.

“You need to go, kid, don’t be like me.”

Spider-man presses his lips together, then gives a firm nod and grabs his backpack. Before he walks outside the door, Peter turns his head and smiles at Tony.

“Thank you, Mr. Stark. For everything you have done for me, and for everything we have done together.”

Tony just stands there, a bit paralyzed, a corner of his mouth lifting into an awkward smile.

“You’re welcome, kid. Now go back before May gets worried. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He almost said “thank you” to Peter.

Thank you, kid, for everything I have witnessed. I see my younger self in you, Peter Parker, and I am very happy that you are growing the way you have been.

Tony reaches out to click on the red executable called E.D.I.T.H..

“Hello, Tony.”

“Hello, Edith. I would like to grant Peter Parker full access to anything you have access to.”

“Granting access requires confirmation.”

Tony answers without any hesitation, “confirmed.”

The face of the next Iron Man appears on the screen, and a CCTV feed shows him walking on the street towards May’s house. The boy looks so young, almost frail. But Tony understands what great strength hides within the 15-year-old, and such strength will make Peter Parker his successor. Sure, he will make mistakes along the way, but didn’t he also stumble so many times?

He want to be able to see Peter grow up even more, to see him confidently inherit the entire Stark empire.

However, Tony also understands how the universe sometimes just works against his favor.

Even that is true, Peter will still be here. After Tony is gone.

And the world will not be alone.


End file.
